Cant Beat Me!
by Tonai
Summary: one person was brought back. one person got a death sentance. three people were determined to save them. what could possibly happen? M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Beat Me!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**(Third Person POV) **

The council room was in an uproar. A single girl was sat in the middle of the room, tied to a chair with her head down.

"Tsunade you MUST be joking! This girl brought our LAST Uchiha back within an inch of his life and your saying we shouldn't sentence her?"

"If she didn't do that you wouldn't have your last Uchiha at all! He would have run off to Orochimaru!" the argument continued for quite a while. Even Jiraya came in halfway through to aid Tsunade and help the young girl. They didn't get anywhere through.

"Tsunade! Jiraya! You do not have any hand in the matter! Stay out of this!" tghat was the Haruno clan leader...the twat.

"How can you tell your Hokage that she has no say in a matter concerning one of her Ninjas!" Tsunade yelled, banging her fists so hard onto the desk it cracked in half. The council members nearest to her shuffled away in fear.

"I agree with Tsunade. The Uchiha boy will heal. We can not kill one of our best Kunoichi for something so stupid." Did you think Hiashi Hyuuga was mean? Well...he is. He just doesn't like unnecessary sacrifice. Anyway, the Aburame, Inuzuka, Akamichi, Nara and Yamanaka clan heads agreed with the two Saanin and Hiashi. The girl sat in the middle of the room looked up a little but lowered her head almost instantly.

"We cannnot let her run around the village! She might kill our other ninja! Its better to lose one skilled Kunoichi than 5 other Shinobi!" a random clan head yelled out of turn. Tsunade glared but most of the others agreed with him. Then the whole room went silent. After about five minutes the village elder sighed and stood up.

"I have come to a conclusion." everybody turned to the elderly man stood at the head of the hall. Well, all except the brown haired girl in the center of the room who was still tied to the chair.

"What is it you old geezer?" Jiraya yelled furiously. He really didn't like to see the sister of his best student in that position.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Tenten, you are hear by sentenced to death!"

**sorry this one was short but it's just a prolouge. I PROMISE to make the next lot longer. Till then, keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cant Beat Me! **

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**(Tenten POV) **

and that is how I ended up in this jail cell. Moronic council doesn't think straight. They got their Uchiha back and decided to kill me in return.

"Onee-chan! I see your holding up well so far!" there is no mistaking that voice. I turned around from where I was sat facing the wall to see both my brothers standing at the cell door. I didn't show all my excitement but I sure was happy to see them.

"Naruto! Gaara! I wasn't expecting visitors!" I stood up and walked over to the bars where I reached through and clasped both my brothers shoulders. Unfortunately one of the guards lunged a kunai which buried itself in my arm and made me retract them both.

"Keep your hands inside the bars." I pulled the Kunai out and promtly handed it to Naruto so I didn't get into trouble. Just because I brought their Uchiha back a little injured means they think they can beat me up as much as they want.

"We went to visit Sauske. He keeps trying to escape the hospital. He claims he wants to see you." Gaara explained to me. Well that cant be good.

"Learn anything else about my sentence?"

"Not yet." Naruto replied before Gaara could then leant in towards the bars. "But don't worry Ten-chan. We will help you out of this." and they left me with that when the guard shooed them out of the prison. Trusting Naruto? Well, I lived a good life. If Gaara was helping though it would be a different story. I sighed and sat back in the place I was sat before, facing the wall.

"is that going to be your pastime in here? Staring at a wall?" I turned my head yet again to see Sauske standing there and the prison guards body's lying all over the place.

"Heh. Wondered when you would get here kid." I chuckled before I stood up and walked to the cell door. "You know what? I saved your life and doomed my own."

"Not necessarily. I'm here to bust you out." he told me before sliding a thin rod into the door and twisting it.

"What are you doing? This is how you do it." I sighed after he was messing around with the lock for 5 minutes. I placed my hands on the ground and opened up a tunnel right behind him. Oh yeah. My elements are earth and lightning.

"Okay...that solves the problem...now lets go before the guards wake up." he said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along the halls after I climbed out of the hole.

"Where are we going now?"

"We are getting you out of the village. And out of the fire country. Prefrebly the rain country to douse your trail."

"Wont you guys get into trouble?"

"Don't worry. Gaara has a plan." and with that he set off running leaving me no choice but to follow. When we got outside the prison grounds the entire anbu squad were questioning villagers. "Quick. Disguise yourself." we both kamawaried into Naruto and Gaara for some reason. And I was Naruto. 'Gaara' motioned for us to walk towards the training grounds. A couple of Anbu glanced at us as we were walking but nothing more.

"How far are they?"

"The edge of the country." geez. That's FAR. When we got to the gate and Izumo asked us where we were going we just said training. He sighed and muttered about lucky genin getting to train and waved us through. As soon as we were out of sight Sauske undid the Jutsu so I did the same.

"Mad dash for it?"

"How did you guess?" he smirked before he set off full speed leaving me no choice but to follow. We ran four about an hour before I sensed something.

"Sauske! ANBU on our tails!" I yelled just loud enough for him to hear. I heard him swear then yelled back at me to increase our pace. Should be just a few minutes away now. Well I guess I was wrong. While I was trailed in my thoughts I actually ran into Gaara.

"Watch yourself there big sister." he pulled me into a standing position with his sand.

"Bad news. ANBU is almost here. We cant let them catch her." Sauske told them with a thoughtful look on his face. I beat them though. I passed Gaara my headband and told him to hold it out in front of himself. The thing I did next really shocked them. I whipped out a kunai and stabbed it into my palm so the blood sprayed onto my headband.

"Tenten! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled at me while I pulled the kunai out of my hand.

"Covering my trail and leading suspicions away at the same time." I told them before cutting an inch of the hem of my shirt and another inch of the hem on each leg of my pants. I cut the material up and spread it around a clearing.

"Smart plan Onee-sama." Gaara commented after they jumped into the clearing after me.

"You all need to brush up on your acting skills now. Pretend that you tried following me after I escaped and this was all you found." I told the three of them and motioning to my headband in Gaaras palm.

"if that's the story they might believe wild animals." Sauske told us before unclipping his shuriken holster and kunai pouch before dropping them in the middle of the rags.

"I will miss you three." I told them before hugging each one in turn.

"Promise that you will come back to us Ten-chan."

"I promise on my honour as a ninja." I squeezed each of them in turn before I sped off into the rain country. Oh yes. I knew it was the rain country. I learnt my mapping after all.

**Sorry for another short chapter guys! But prision break wasn't really much to talk about in this part. Anyway, the next part will be out soon! So stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't beat me! **

**Chapter 3**

**Another chapter! Awesome!**

(Naruto POV)

How long has it been since I last saw my sister? 3 years I think. Since then I've been on that two year trip with Jiraya and saved Gaara from Akatsuki clutches.

"Naruto!" that made me jump so much I fell off the roof I was relaxing on and I fell about 20 feet to the floor.

"Kotetsu? What the hell?" I growled at him before standing up and brushing myself off.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but Tsunade sent for you. She has a mission for you." I grumbled at him before speeding off for the Hokages office. Soon to be my office. I walked in to see Shikamaru and Neji sat down waiting for me.

"okay, now the tree of you are here I should tell you why I suddenly called you."

"There haven't been may missions lately so this is a breath of fresh air." Neji grumbled as I sat down next to him.

"Exactly. We have some information about it but only a small conversation one of or Jonin overheard when they were on a mission."

"I would much rather be sleeping than go on a mission anyway."

"Shut up Shikamaru. Anyway, out Jonin overheard two civilians talking about how if they had a problem Amegakure is the best choice for it. Due to the rising popularity of Amegakure none of the five great nations are receiving any missions."

"So you want us to check it out?"

"Exactly!" didn't we send Onee-sama into the rain country?

"Alright! You got it Obaa-chan!" I yelled and stood up before Tsunade waved me to sit down again.

"You three are going to dress as civilians and infiltrate the rain country. We need to find the sorce of the disturbance."

"Amegakure is a pitiful country anyway. We could get in blindfolded." without letting grandma Tsunade say another word all three of us left the office and set off for our houses. The closest thing I have to civilin clothing was a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans. I also stuffed my headband into my jeans pocket then I thought about it again and threw it onto my bed. Instead I stuffed a small bag of soldier pills into my jacket pocket and set off for the gate after slipping my white trainers on. When I got there Shikamaru was already waiting, wearing a buttoned up denim jacket and dark green khakis.

"Hey Shika. Wheres Neji?"

"Probably brushing his hair or something stupid like that." as soon as he said that a Kunai lodged into the gate just inches from his face.

"Make another snide comment like that Shikamaru and you will be missing something that makes you male." we both looked at the Hyuuga mansion roof to see Neji perched there wearing a white dress shirt and blue dress pants. He also had a plain black headband where his hiate usually was.

"Whatever. Come on. Lets go." I mumbled before setting off walking at a leisurely pace. We walked in silence for a while until Neji ordered us to start running. Yet again we were silent until it was lunch time and we came across a dango hut.

"Hey guys. I'm tired. Why don't we stop here for a while?" Shikamaru asked us when we stopped running.

"We don't have time to stop for pitiful things like that." Neji retorted. As soon as he finished talking his stomach growled really loudly.

"Your stomach doesn't agree with you there Neji" I chuckled before following Shikamaru inside. He grumbled madly but followed us anyway. We sat down at a table in the corner with only one next to us. As soon as we ordered a couple of ninja with our targets headbands on came into the resturaunt.

"Why did mom give us such a weak mission? That one was so easy I could have done it with my eyes shut."

"Be quiet Shouten. There were no A rank missions left. We had to do a B rank." they both sat on the table next to us and kept chatting loudly to each other. A boy and a girl... That style of weaponry looks familiar...

"What rank do you think they are?" Neji questioned whilst eyeing the two children.

"Hopefully they're just really short Jonin." I quiped but Shimamaru's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey you two. What ninja rank are you?" he asked loudly while leaning over to their table. I guess he was too tired to whisper.

"Us two? Were Genin. And before you ask were 13." the boy told us before turning to the waitress and ordering for the both of them.

"Aren't you too young to do a B rank mission?" Neji added before turning in his seat to face them.

"Psh. In out village a first year academy student can do a C rank mission. Since the fourth Amekage or the twin bladed ninja swordsman came to our village we rose in power 150%." the girl added this time. Before you knew it they moved onto our table and began talking with us.

"Yeah, our mom is Amekage. She replaced Zabuza as one of the seven ninja swordsmen."

"Zabuza killed his last victim with my Kunai knife" I told them before taking another bite from my dango.

"Mom said that he killed Gato with it. and then he died and made it snow." oh yeah. The girls name was Tenshi and the boys name was Shouten. They were twins. Apparently the Amekage found them as survivors from their burnt down village. And she took them in. oh yeah, Amekage is a lady.

"Alright you two. We better get moving." Shikamaru told me and Neji before standing up and walking to the front and paying the bill.

"Youre never the one to get other people moving Shika." I retorted before standing up and stretching.

"Oh crap! We got to get back and give our mission report! Seeya guys!" Tenshi yelled before dropping some money on the table and running off with her brother.

"Stange kids." Neji murmured before picking the money up and walking to the front with it.

"If your that helpful could you bring your plates over here for me?" I felt all three of eyes stare at me from where I was tying my shoelace.

"Fine, fine. Give me a moment." I sighed trying to tie my laces.

"This could take a while" Shikamaru sighed. There! Got it! I stood up then started collecting all the small plates and cups of the table. When I got them all and made sure they didn't move around I walked forward only to be tripped up by my OTHER shoelace. I expected to gear the crash of plates and cups when I landed flat on my face but when I looked up Neji had hold of them.

"You forgot about that one." he grinned before walking to the front with the dishes.

"Shut up Hyuuga." I grumbled before turning over and sitting down so I could tie my other lace.

"Come on you blonde idiot. We better get going." Shikamaru told me after hitting me over the head.

"Fine fine." I grumbled before standing up. We all said our thanks to the lady and we continued walking to the rain village. "Hey guys. shouldnt the rain ninja have those breather mask thingies?"

"Huh. They did. Did they get rid of them after the chuunin exams?"

"Hard to tell. I guess we will find out wont we?" we walked in silence for an hour in single file with Shikamaru at the front, me in the middle and Neji at the rear.

"Hey guys...how long do we have to walk now?" I grumbled loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Stop Konohana ninja!" about 10 Rain ninja surrounded us with various weapons. The largest male with the largest hammer stepped forward and pointed it to my chest.

"Lets see here. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. You three are now prisoners of the Rain country. Come quietly and we wont harm you."

"I think we already made it into Amegakure Naruto." I heard Neji say before we were all tied up and placed in sacks. Well. If this is their idea of hospitality I really don't want to meet the Amekage. From what the twins said she is ruthless, dangerous and psychotic. And she can raise a village from dust into the greatest ninja village in the space of 3 years. Well. The one thing I do know is that were in trouble.

**Third chapter DONE! The chapters are getting longer now! I think the longest I've written is 6000 words... anyway! Ill try and write the next one soon so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cant Beat Me!**

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Naruto**

(Naruto POV)

Well, were screwed. The first thing the rain ninja did to us was throw us in a cell with other convicts. They also put chakra braces on us so if we used any chakra we would get electrocuted. The same scenario if we tried to take them off. The convicts pestered us with questions that we were not willing to answer mostly.

"Hey Konahana ninja." the three of us looked up to see two bulky ninja standing at the open prison doors. "Come with us. The Amekage wants to see you." Neji stood up while pulling Shikamaru up with him. Why do I always have to get up of my own accord? I stood up and followed my squad members out of the cell. We were made to walk in single file with the men in front and behind us.

"Hey Naruto. Did you bring any Kunai?"

"Nope. All I brought were soldier pills."

"And you can give me those." the ninja behind both me and Shikamaru announced before reaching out and holding his hand out to me. Begrudgingly I reached into my jacket pocket and dropped the small pouch of pills into his hand.

"Nice going genius." Shikamaru stated before hitting me upside the head. I heard the guard behind him chuckle then yell to the guard in front to increase the pace. We got there in no time at all. We did get jeers and jibes off the villagers for being enemy ninja but nothing too serious. I was practically sweating buckets by the time we got there. This Amekage sounded highly dangerous and somebody you shouldn't mess with.

"Lord Amekage? We brought the Konohana ninja." when the first one knocked there was some Barking that followed.

"Uhh...just a sec!"

"We wanna stay!" wow. That voice sounds incredibly familiar...

"Okay! You can come in!"

"Hey mum, why did you take your hair down?"

"Not important!" both of the guards sighed, pushed us infront of the door then opened it and led us inside. Huh. The Amegakure tower looks a lot like the one in Konohagakure. "Lets see. Three of the leaf country's ninja sent into our territory. What reason do we have for this?" when we came in quite a large dog lay on the desk, Tenchi and Shouten were stood at either side of the desk grinning like mad and the Amekage was sat in a black chair with her back to us. Well... I think the Amekage is a girl... "Whats the reason hm? I don't care if your not from this village. I will keep you here until you answer."

"This was a mission." Neji replied. I guess he doesn't like the dog. He sounded really scared.

"So you were sent on a mission to infiltrate my village? I'm guessing you underestimated us." then she swivelled in her chair and put her elbows on the desk and rested her head on her hands. Long brown hair...brown eyes...kinda reminds me of somebody...

"Our Hokage wanted to know why you were getting all the Missions because the villages economy was dropping." Shikamaru stated in his bored voice. She then motioned for everybody to leave the room except for us three.

"Are you sure you will be all right my lady?"

"Your talking to a 16 year old Kage here. Ill be fine. Besides their chakra is blocked." when they all left and the door was shut the Amekage stood up and walked up to us and stood right in front of me. damn. She's tall for 16. "Please tell me you guys have recognised me."

"What do you mean?" Shika was right. How are we supposed to know her?

"I'll give you a clue." she then gathered all of the hair on the left side of her head and tied it into a bun.

"Y-youre..." I could tell the other two were as shocked as I was. When she did the other side there was no mistake.

"Long time no see guys." she smiled before envoloping me in a hug.

"Why does he get a hug?" Shikamaru pouted, considerably at ease know that we knew it was a friendly face.

"I didn't forget about you Shika." she chuckled before walking to my right and hugging him too. He actually put more effort in than I did and hugged her back. When they both let go she walked over to Neji and looked him straight in the eye. "Is the Hyuuga still allergic to me?"

"Possibly." he sniffed before backing away.

"aww...is the ickle Hyuuga upset that I became a Kage and he didn't?" she mocked him, only making him turn away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." she growled mockly before sitting behind her desk. She then reached to the left drawer and rung a bell.

"Yes my lady?" damnit. Its the bulky one with the headband around his thigh.

"Take Neji and Naruto to the unoccupied cell on the top floor of the prison. I need to speak with the team leader in private. Also, send a messenger hawk to the Hokage. Tell her that we have the team she sent on the mission or something like that."

"Yes my lady." He bowed before grabbing me and Neji by our shoulders and pulled us out of the room.

"Neji, lets hope my sister doesn't kill Shika." I grinned earning another cold silence. Heh. Lets hope so.

(Tenten POV)

Now there was a hidden meaning to speaking with the team leader. I always found his laziness cute.

"Do you want to swivelly chair?" I asked him after I motioned for him to walk to my desk.

"No thanks. I'm fine with the wooden one." he sat down opposite me, sighing with relief.

"Been on your feet all day eh lazy ass?" I chuckled before leaning back in my chair.

"What's even worse is that my dad is making me train a lot more. I am so tired!" he groaned before collapsing in the chair and relaxing.

"Too lazy to even fool around!" I giggled before I pushed my chair away and began spinning it.

"I'm getting dizzy just watching you." he sighed before I was abruptly stopped. "I don't understand how you have that much energy."

"I don't understand how you can be so lazy." he pulled me up from my chair causing me to squeak. Even though I had grown he still had a height advantage over me. He pulled me into a tight hug and sighed into my hair.

"How has it only been three years? It feels like forever."

"I'm guessing you feel the same way I feel about you" I snaked my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. When I felt his head lift from mine I looked up only to have him brush his lips against mine. I tensed a bit but relaxed when he did it again. I miss the hidden leaf village but returning is impossible.

**Aww...so cute! Its fluffy! Like a little rabbit! Or a kitty cat with long fur! Anyway, I think ShikaTen is quite cute =D R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cant beat me! **

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Naruto**

**alright! We have chapter 5 and a ShikaTen cannon! I find Shika's laziness cute 3 anyway, on with the show!**

(Tenten POV)

"Have we got word back from the hidden leaf yet?" it had been about an hour since the hawk was sent and we still have no word back.

"mom! Is it true that one of the konoha ninja is out uncle?" I turned to see my adopted twins looking anxious and excited at the same time.

"Yes. But before you run off you have two uncles." I told them before walking out with them tailing me.

"What? Who is the other one?"

"The Kazekage"

"that is so awesome! Our mom is the Amekage and one of our uncles is the Kazekage!"

"Calm down Tenshi. Lets go see Naruto." they both gave cheers and sped off with a speed that could match Lee without his weights. "Hey you two! wait up!" These kage robes are really annoying sometimes. I charged after them because my speed is a little faster than theirs. I made it to the prison in no time flat but they were both arguing with the ANBU guard.

"Neko, its alright. I'm with them." he complied and opened the door for us. "Now you two, no running. We will walk there like civilised Human beings." they both started sulking but did what I said as we walked through the jail compound. Jeez. I forgot how tall this building was.

"Hey big sis! Over here!" Naruto stuck his hand out of the bars and waved it so we knew where they were.

"Uncle Naruto!" Tenshi and Shouten yelled before running over to him.

"I see what you did with their names." Shikamaru grinned when I walked over.

"What would that be?"

"TENshi and shouTEN. didn't you even realise that?"

"Huh...no I didn't." facepalm. "I cant believe I didn't notice that!"

"What a surprise."

"If you don't stop brooding over there Hyuuga I'll have to beat ya in a taijutsu match!"

"I doubt you could beat me. I always beat Lee in Taijutsu."

"When was the last time you did that?"

"Before the Chuunin exams. Ive been training with Lee and Gai-sensei" Naruto butted in giving Neji more reason to brood.

"Hey mom, can we go in?"

"fine give me a sec." I walked over to the railing and called to the gaurd opposite me. "Hey Rai, could I borrow your keys for a second?"

"Here catch!" the strengh of that man is quite amazing. They hit me in the stomach and made a mark.

"Thanks!" I picked them up and unlocked the cell door. Tenshi and Shouten both ran in and hugged my little brother. Neji was sat on the end of a bench facing the wall and brooding. "That's no fair. They haven't left any room for me to hug him."

"You can always hug me." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and put his forehead on my shoulder.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you mind explaining to me what exactly you are doing to my sister?" Naruto was now boring holes into the top of Shika's head.

"What does it look like dobe?" Naruto was about to ell at him when my walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Lord Amekage. The rest of the seven ninja swordsmen are at the gate. Should I let them in?"

"I'll be right down there. Just give me a minute."

"Why are the seven ninja swordsmen here?"

"Because Shikamaru, I am one of them." I told him before unwrapping his arms and walking out of the cell. "Hey you two. I'm going to leave you here. Naruto has some great tales for you I'm sure." I shut the cell door and locked it then threw the keys back over to Rai. Ignoring the twins protests I ran for the Amekage tower.

"They are heading for your tower lord Amekage. I couldn't stop them!" the gate guard told me through the talkie. I sighed and removed the kage robe to show my swordsman outfit. (its just the shippuden one. I couldn't think of a different one. sorry) I pulled a scroll out of my desk drawer and summoned my twin sword. Both blades were elven (like on oblivion) and the handle screwed together and detached so I could hurt more people. I also pulled an Amegakure hiate out of the drawer and tied it around my forehead.

"Yo! Girlie! You in there?" I sighed. This is going to be one long day.

(Shikamaru POV)

conversation with the twins was interesting to say the least.

"and then Raiga stabbed her in back literally when she used her body to protect us." it was Tenshi who was talking. Apparently Shouten was a quiet girl.

"Doesn't sound like something she would do."

"I can have you moved to some place else mr. broody so shut up. Anyway, she and Raiga had a duel and she ended up winning despite her blood loss. That's when the swordsmen decided that she would replace Zabuza."

"I thought they were the seven swordsmen of the mist."

"I don't know about that rule."

"Hey you two." I butted in not really wanting to hear about the other swordsmen. "if you are Genin how come you do B and A rank missions?"

"Because we don't get many D rank ones. The academy students use those for experience. All of our Genin and Chuunin were trained to deal with many enemies at once and one on one dueling. So basicly we can take on quite a few enemies."

"You know when Tsunade gets word of this she will go mad." Neji, the best brooder I have ever seen.

"She can if she wants. Our mom can dispatch her in seconds."

"Tsunade is the strongest person I know."

"And Tsunade is something like 60. our mom is 16 and the best Kage in all these lands."

"Oh yeah, before I forget what happened to those breather masks that this country wore in the Chuunin exams?" I asked before the conversation could get any more out of hand.

"I think Mom scrapped those as soon as she came into power. She said they were a burden."

"It turns out they were." Shouten chipped in oh joy, she was the smart one. This could go on for a long time. "they limited breathing space and our ninja lost breath faster. That's why their jutsu was limited." she was interrupted by a small 'thwump' down the hall.

"I...hate...shoelaces..." no prizes for guessing who that was. On cue Tenten walked back up the hall wearing the Chinese clothes she loved so well. (now she is wearing the ones from the first series) "Sorry about that. There was also a message from Tsunade. She is coming to collect you three." I felt a pang of dissapointment. I didn't really want to leave now.

"Can we go up to your tower then big sister?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"I'm staying here then." Mr. broody strikes again.

"Rai!" her call was answered when she lifted her arm above her head and caught a pair of keys. After she unlocked the door the twins bounded through pulling Naruto along with them. I followed more slowly, leaving a brooding Hyuuga behind. As soon as she locked the door the keys flew back across the hallway. Then she scribbled something down on a piece of paper, folded it then glided it across the hall. Quite a good paper plane model.

"Don't worry My lady. I will be happy to." he chuckled before pocketing the keys and the paper.

"What did you put on that paper?" now I was definitely curious. She's been smiling ever since we walked away from the cell.

"I told Rai to chuckle and make like he was hiding something. Neji gets really pissed when you do that." I chuckled then concentrated on the trio in front of us. I couldn't make out a word they were saying though.

"Lord Amekage!" a small boy bounded up to us and grabbed Tenten's hand. "Can your doggie play with us today?"

"Sure thing Hassei." she then pulled a whistle out of her pocket and handed it to him. "gather your friends then blow on this. He will come and play but you might have to wait. He's getting chubby now." the kid laughed at her joke, bowed then ran off.

"Quite a village figure eh?"

"I'm like a god to these people. I became their Kage when I was 14." 14? geez.

"you know what this means? I have officially been beaten by a girl." I sighed making her giggle again. Damn. She sounded so cute when she giggles. A couple of seconds later I felt her fingers entwining with mine.

"Missing your old village lady Kage?" a few of the villagers had gathered and walked over to us to ask questions most likely.

"Yeah I guess so. Its the retarded council that the bad part." ah, That's why they don't mind us.

"Ah young love. I wish I was your age." one of the elder members sighed when she saw our hands. I could see a light blush spread across the skin under Tenten's nose which made me smile.

"your still young. You could find somebody." I imputed making her laugh.

"Ah, I wish I could share your optimism lad. Well, I better get going. Goodbye Lord Amekage." one by one the villagers said their goodbyes and walked off.

"and before you ask, I only said that some of the council sucked. The banishment had nothing to do with the ninja."

"Come on. We better move quickly lest your family abandon you." I chuckled before pulling her along. She smiled and complied, trying to make me walk faster. "Nuh uh. This is my maximum walking speed."

"Come on mr. lazy! We wont catch up to them if we don't move quickly!" she acts like a little kid. Well, I guess she is...sorta

"Why don't you carry me there? We will get there a lot faster and I don't have to walk."

"You wish."

"Yes I do."

"Hey lovebirds!" we both looked up to see Naruto sticking his head out of the Tower window. "What's been keeping ya? Theres some ninja in here who want a mission!"

"oh hell!" Tenten exclaimed before breaking out into a run an dragging me along with her.

"Don't tell me your going to scale the wall!"

"Too late!" I'm actually surprised she could carry me like this. She scaled the wall in about 10 seconds. Needless to say she landed on her feet but I let go of her hand and went flying into a wall. I could hear the villagers and ninja outside cheering and even the ones waiting for a mission clapped. "I'm sorry for the delay. What rank mission are you wanting?" I stood up and brushed myself off then went to stand next to Naruto.

"Quite vicious isn't she?" Naruto commented with both twins nodding in agreement.

"That's because she loves this village too much. After she brought it from ruin I'm not surprised."

"Lord Amekage? I have some paperwork you have to sign." That's what happened straight after the team left.

"Does that get boring?" I moved over to where she was sat and watched her sign paper for about five minutes.

"Sometimes. But, if I don't do this nobody will. Dammit. I already said no to this five times!"

"What's that?"

"The Raikage wants to send some of his dangerous criminals here because they don't have enough room in their prisons."

"But how will they keep them in line on the way here?"

"Exactly! most people don't understand that." we were so busy in conversation that we didn't notice when Naruto and the twins left until they shut the door.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"Home probably" she sighed before turning back to the paperwork. "Hey Shikamaru, what date is it?"

"February 21st. Why?"

"Just wondering." with the smirk she showed after that I know she isn't just wondering. I sighed and pulled up a chair next to hers and watched her write. "There. Finished." she sighed after 10 minutes of continuous writing. "I'm just going to take these back." I was told before she gathered up all the papers and walked out of the door with them. I sighed and lent back in my chair. I guess Amegakure is quite a busy country ever since it came back into power. Suddenly there was a sounds of water hitting the floor. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed that it was dripping. Huh. It started raining and I didn't notice.

"Great. Rain makes it humid and humidity makes me sleepy." I sighed before sitting back up and looking to the door to notice that Tenten had walked back in.

"Is the ceiling dripping again?"

"You noticed did you?"

"Be quiet smartass. Its ironic that I hate rain." she dragged a bucket from out under the desk and placed it under the drippy ceiling then closed the window. "This means I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"You sleep in here when its raining?"

"This chair actually reclines." she smiked before pulling a handle under the seat and leaning back so it turned into a sort-of bed.

"It still doesn't look very comfy."

"Why don't you try it?" she grinned then tried to get up. She swung her arms and brought herself forward then fell back into the chair. "Give me a minute. I'll get the hang of it." when she failed for the tenth time she gave up. "Could you at least turn me towards the window?"

"You are troublesome." I sighed before turning the chair so it faced the window.

"Thanks. I like the window view of the village. The villagers say that they're going to start building colossal statues on that hill for all the Amekage's." she motioned her arms to the hill in front of us. "It had like a crater in the middle of it. A long one so it will fit the statues in there nicely and if they fall there's not much chance of them hitting the village." smart.

"That reminds me. Did you set the boys upto the whole 'rabid animals' thing? When the land was checked there were none."

"Yup. Still got the scar on my hand from that day." she held her palm up to show me a long red scar stretched across it. "I guess it doesn't want to heal. I escaped death and this reminds me of it."

"You shouldn't care how many scars you have as long as your still alive." I told her, leaning on the arm of the chair. They she shuffled to one side.

"here. You can sit down." I smiled as to say thanks and slid on the chair next to her. Huh. Its quite comfy. But being the lazy ass I am I fell asleep within minutes.

**Another chapter DONE! -victory dance- hehe. don't worry! There's going to be some action soon! I promise! Well, gotta go and write some more! Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cant Beat me!**

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own Naruto**

**I can hear the cogs working in my head with this chapter. Action time! There will be action! Now, on with the show!**

**(Tenten POV) **

huh? How did I end up on the floor? I remember falling asleep after...

"Is this pen on my arm?" …..after drawing on Shikamaru.

"Yeah. You sleepwalked and drew all over yourself with my pen. It was quite amusing. You spent an hour trying to get out of the chair."

"Then why are you on the floor?" very hard not to laugh at this moment in time.

"You were flailing around and pushed me off."

"Dangit. I didn't think I actually sleepwalked." is he actually buying this? I could be a master at lying. "do you think you could bring some water and a cloth? I cant be bothered getting up."

"Nope. You have to go wash your face." he grumbled and rolled out of the chair and proceeded to lay on the floor for 5 minutes until I pulled him up. "Go on lazy butt, and before Tsunade gets here I suggest both you and Naruto go back to that jail cell so Konoha doesn't think I'm weak when it comes to my friends."

"Smart girl. Even though your going to kill your brother." he grinned before walking out of the door. Oh fuck. I wrote 'Tenten was here' on his neck. Oh well. It was good while it lasted. I stretched and lifted myself from the floor before turning to my chair and preparing to put it straight so I can sit at my desk. So I pull this lever...the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor clutching my face.

"Lord Amekage? The Godaime Hokage is here." my assistant walked walked in to find me curled up on the floor clutching my face. "Did the chair attack you again?"

"I'm afraid so. Has Tsunade brought company?"

"Yes Lord Amekage."

"As I feared...Sakeme, give me a few minutes okay?" She then bowed and backed out of the room. I better get my best ninja in here. I pulled my drawer open and rummaged around for my walkie-talkie. "Shouten, Tenshi. I need you two to get Naruto and Shikamaru back into the cell I gave them."

"With the brood master?"

"Yes with the brood master." I got a cheery 'Hai!' from the other end of the receiver before it clicked off. I sighed and picked my robe off one of the empty chairs in the room then slid it over my head. Dammit. The wisle I need is in my pocket. But I forgot something to tell the twins. "Shouten, Tenshi when you get the Konoha ninja back into their cell I need you in my office." another cheery 'Hai' came from the walkie-talkie then it clicked off.

"Excuse me Lord Amekage? I saw the Hokage in the lobby. Should I be worried?" I looked up to see Rai standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to see! I need you to stay in here while I talk to the Hokage."

"Incase of unexpected attack?"

"exactly!" he sighed but nodded as he moved to stand at the right of me. "Now we just have to wait on the twins."

"I don't think the Hokage will wait that long. She seemed testy when I passed her." I sighed and facedesked. This is not going well so far.

"Hey! Were back! And what you did to Shika was mean!" Shouten and Tenshi both climbed in from the window and hid themselves in my desk. 'precautions' they told me.

"Sorry Lord Amekage but the small group of ninja are heading up to your office." crap. Lets hope Tsunade won't be too mad. Surprisingly there was a soft knock on the door instead of then barging straight in. but they came in without my confirmation anyway.

"Greetings Lord Amekage we were sent...by..." they all just took one look at me and stood there dumbfounded. My eyes scanned the four people in front of me. Kurenai Yuhi, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga.

"is there a problem? I'm sure there was another reason you four were sent here other than to gawk at me like that."

"I'm sorry lord Amekage. Tsunade sends her apologies since she cant come."

"Drunk again?"

"That and also pretending to do paperwork." Kiba grinned while Akamaru gave him an approving bark.

"Be quiet Kiba." Kurenai-sensei ordered before walking upto my desk and placing her hands on it. "look, we just came here for our ninja."

"Of course." as I stood up Akamaru had snuck up next to me and was sniffing my desk. As soon as I stood up he barked really loudly making Tenshi jump and bang her head on my desk. "now, now Akamaru. Its not polite to go sniffing at peoples feet." I told him before pushing his muzzle away.

"is there somebody under there?" Sasuke wandered over and pushes me away from my desk to look. What he got back was a Kunai skimming his ear.

"why do you treat her like that?" Shouten commented before crawling out with Tenshi following. When Shouten had crawled out he pushed Sauske's face away then pushed him back when he climbed out.

"You do not want to do that again kid."

"what ninja rank are you?"

"Chuunin. Why?"

"me and my sister are Jonin level Chuunin."

"Why aren't you Jonin then?"

"we have to wait for the exams."

"if you don't mine me asking. How old are these two?" Kiba butted in after stepping forward.

"They're both 14." I wish I had a camera to catch the expressions on the Konoha ninjas faces after I said that.

"How can they be so high ranked? They look no older than 9!"

"1, they have potential. 2, I trained them both."

"how would that make any difference?" Sauske scoffed leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Its been two years. You wouldn't understand. You've probably grown weak Uchiha." the next thing I felt was my back being slammed against a wall and his fingers clamped against my throat.

"Who says you have the authority to say anything like that?" he was staring intently at my face now. I slid one hand down the wall and started using my element to wrap rocks around my fist.

"who says you have authority to threaten the Amekage in her office?" I lifted my jutsued hand -it is still heavy when I do it- and punched him in the face with it. Again, I need to buy a camera for expressions like these, Especially when he flew out of the window.

"Quick! Grab him!"

"on it!" Kiba intentionally followed the duck ass out of the window in high hopes of saving him.

"Shouten, Tenshi could you take them and get the prisoners out? Ask the jail guard for the key and this is the key to the Chakra bracers." I told them, handing Tenshi a key.

"You put Chakra stoppers on them?"

"Just a precaution Kurenai-sensei. now, off you go." I smiled before ushering them all out of my office.

"Do you miss your old village Lady Tenten?"

"Actually, sometimes I do Rai. Then I remember that most of them are retarded in their own way." man, this is going to be a long day.

**Chapter 6 finished! Sorry, it took so long. I get distracted easily. Anyway, I will try and get chapter 7 up sooner. Till then!**


End file.
